


Magnus gives a " punishment "  to Alec

by Gibbo92



Series: Malace's fantasies. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Jace Wayland, Cheating but not cheating well maybe who knows winky face, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend catches you having sex with another man.... why your boyfriend makes you watch him have sex with him
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: Malace's fantasies. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039389
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Magnus gives a " punishment "  to Alec

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing (which I cant see to find anymore) some art on Facebook with the words _" Now watch me have sex with the man you cheated me with”_ Prompted me to write this. 
> 
> None of the characters belong to me

Alec pulled against the restraints that kept him tied to the chair and let out a frustrated groan.

“ Alexander! It’s no use pulling at your restraints they wont budge! Now tell me why is it I come home from work to find you having sex with blondie over there? Hmm.. do I not satisfy you enough, or are just that much of greedy slut that you want another cock in that hole of yours?” Magnus waited for a reply however he didnt receive one, not that he had actually planned for Alec to give him one after all he had gagged him as well as restraining him.

“ Hmm no explanation?” Magnus moved closer to Alec and tilted his chin so he was looking at him “ very well Alexander” Magnus leaned in close “ Now watch me have sex with the man you cheated me with” 

“what?!” Came the voice behind them.

“ I cant remember talking to you blondie" Magnus turned around and walked towards the bed “ You dont think you can fuck my boyfriend and not expect there to be consequences do you?"

“ I guess not" 

“ Its Sir when you address me!” Magnus clicked his fingers undoing the restraints that held blondie to the bed “ now be a good Nephilim and get my cock nice and wet”  
Jace scrambled to his knees and made his way to Magnus, once he reached where Magnus was stood, he reached out and tugged down Magnus’s trousers and boxers.

“ Come on Blondie, we dont have all day!”  
Jace wrapped his fingers around Magnus’s cock and then took the tip in his mouth, Magnus threw his head back and let out a hiss

Jace’s kept licking and sucking at the tip before taking Magnus length half way, Magnus was slightly caught off guard and pushed in deep, he went to pull back to Allow Jace to catch his breath but instead he felt Jace reach out and grab his hips.

“ Oh you like that do you?, you like my cock so far down your throat you cant breathe properly” Magnus looked down at Jace who looked up at him and mumbled around his cock.

Magnus pulled out and pushed Jace so he was lying on him his back “ turn around so your heads half off the edge” once Jace was in position, Magnus knelt down and spoke quietly enough to make his point but loud enough so Alec could hear him. “ Is this what you do to my slut over there?”

“ Yes sir!” 

“ he does love it when he’s got a cock so far down his throat he cant breathe properly, let’s see if your any better than him” Magnus immediately stood up and leaned over Jace and pushed into his mouth, Jace reached behind Magnus and pulled him deeper,  
Magnus fucked Jace’s mouth with abandon, he was getting close with the way Jace was swallowing around him and dragging his tongue along the length of his cock every time he moved in and out of Jace’s mouth, he nearly came right there until a groan in the corner got his attention.

“ Alexander, what did I say about being quiet, you brought this on yourself, you only have yourself to blame!” Magnus paused before continuing to talk “Or is it because your jealous, that no one is paying at attention to you, what do you think Blondie?” Magnus pulled out of Jace’s mouth.

“ I think its jealousy sir”

“ Are you an attention whore Alexander” 

“Mmf" Alec moaned and nodded his head. 

“ Well too bad darling! This isnt for you, it’s for me, for you cheating on me, I may as well get some benefit from it" Magnus leaned back over Jace and pushed deep into his mouth.

Jace wrapped a hand around his own cock and leisurely stroked himself until he felt Magnus bat his hand away, he expected him to tell him off so when he felt the wet hot heat of Magnus’s mouth around his cock he couldn’t help but thrust upwards but no sooner than he had, he felt Magnus hands slam down hard on his hips and pulled away

“ Dont move Blondie! You may dominate Alexander but your not in control of me, your the sub in this situation so be a good boy and take my cock whilst I see why Alexander likes this cock so much" Magnus began fucking Jace’s mouth again.

Alec let out a quiet moan, he should probably of been mad that Magnus had tied him up and was now fucking Jace to punish him for cheating but he couldn’t help but find it extremely hot, his cock was dripping with pre-cum, he wished he could of been sandwiched between the two men, Magnus was right he was such a an attention whore but he found that he didnt care. 

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadnt realised Magnus had stopped fucking Jace’s mouth and was stood in front of him

“ Did you not pay attention to anything I said Alexander!!” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hair roughly and removed the gag, Alec’s mouth ached from being gagged for a while “ sorry Sir!”

“ so you should be Alexander, now tell me what you were thinking about that had you so distracted"

“ I was thinking how i should be mad your punishing me by taking what’s mine but I’m not, I want to be joining in as well"

“ Excuse me, taking what’s yours?, you forget that everything that belongs to you is Actually mine! And as for joining in you dont deserve to, did it not occur to you that if you hadnt been so desperate to be such a slut, I may of given you what you wanted instead of having to go behind my back" Magnus waited for an answer “ well Alexander Answer me!” Magnus gripped his hair harder.

“ No Sir, I didnt think about it that way”

“ Of course you didnt Alexander as your such a greedy slut! Now I want you to sit there whilst I slowly open up Blondie’s hole with my fingers until hes a quivering, blubbering mess before fucking him with my cock and you Alexander wont make a sound cause if you do well can you guess what I’ll do"

“ your gag me again sir"

“ No! I will send you out of the room, because evidently your quiet enjoying watching this” Magnus ran his finger up the side of Alec’s cock before swirling his finger over the slit, collecting the pre-cum that was pooled there before shoving his finger in Alec’s mouth. “ so are you going to be a good boy?” Magnus pulled his finger out of his mouth. 

“ yes Sir"

Magnus walked over to wear Jace was lying in the middle of the bed against the pillow and stood beside him, he clicked his and summoned a pair of hand cuffs, some ankle cuffs and a long piece of rope. “ Dont look so surprised blondie, this is a punishment for you as well, you were fucking my boyfriend! You knew damn well he was with me but you just had to take him anyway”  
Magnus placed the handcuffs around Jace wrist and an ankle cuff to each ankle before clipping them together he then looped the piece of string through the middle and tied it to the headboard “ now lets see how you like being the one getting fucked" 

Jace felt a shiver go down his spine, he had never felt so exposed he let out a groan.  
Magnus picked up the lube that had been left on the bed after he had caught Jace and Alec fucking, he slicked up his fingers before pushing in one finger, immediately he started rubbing his finger against Jace’s prostate, Jace tried to move away but Magnus had made sure that he had no way to move away.

“ fuck Sir! Too much" 

“ Already?, but I’ve only just started Blondie, I don’t plan on stopping until I buried deep in that ass of yours, so you better get use to it quickly well not to quickly dont want you cumming before me do we?” Magnus pulled out his finger before quickly pushing in two, he twisted and spread his fingers watching Jace's hole open slightly before closing his fingers again and rubbing them against his prostate, Magnus watched as the muscles twitched around his fingers and the internal muscles clench around his fingers 

“ I think I have another Slut on my hands, you like this dont you Blondie, love the way my fingers spread you open”

“ Fuck, yes Sir, more please”

Magnus picked up the lube and poured more of it directly onto Jace’s hole and his fingers before pushing a third in beside the others and immediately began fucking Jace with them.

Jace wanted nothing more than to stroke his cock until he came all over his self but he didnt dare ask for permission to be let go cause he knew Magnus would more than likely deny him.

“ You look so hot spread all out for me! I can’t wait to be fucking you so deep that you will be feeling me for weeks” Magnus removed his fingers and slicked himself up, he pressed his cock directly against Jace’s hole and slowly pushed inside.

“ oh shit! Blondie, you feel incredible around my cock, so hot, so wet and tight, I think you may feel even better than Alexander over there” Magnus withdrew until just the tip was inside of Jace and without warning slammed back in

Jace couldnt stop the screams of pleasure when he felt Magnus’s cock constantly slam against his prostate, he want to pull away from the pressure of Magnus against his prostate but at the same time he wanted push into the feeling.

Alec was starting to find it hard to watch, he wanted to be the one who was being fucked like that, he didnt care which man took him like that he just wanted someone buried inside of him.

Magnus stayed buried inside Jace as he snapped his fingers, releasing Jace from his restraints, once Jace was released he stretched his muscles before wrapping his legs around Magnus hips.

Magnus ran his hands up and down Jace torso before pulling at his nipples, he then leaned down and whispered in his ear “ order that Parabatai of yours to come and fuck himself on your cock!, I want to see you take him apart whilst I take you apart" Magnus placed a kiss behind Jace’s ear before moving back to his knees and snapping his fingers removing Alec’s restraints.

Alec looked down at his missing restraints, then back up at the two men on the bed.

“ Alec, get over here and come fuck yourself on my cock!” Jace ordered 

Alec hesitated before standing up on shaky legs and made his way over to the bed, Magnus watched him intensely as Alec climbed up on the bed and straddled Jace.

“ good boy Alexander” Magnus snapped his fingers, slicking Alec’s fingers up, he watched as Alec brought his fingers to his hole and pushed two deep inside of himself and started to spread his fingers apart.  
Alec let out a little whimper when he felt his own fingers pressed against his prostate before stretching them apart, not that it would take much to be ready for Jace’s cock as he was still loose from Jace’s fingers earlier.

“ Enough, now fuck yourself on Blondie's cock" Magnus pulled Alec’s fingers from  
Alec’s hole.

Alec reached back, slicking up Jace with the left over lube on his hand before placing him directly against him and slowly began sinking down, Jace was only half way in Alec when Magnus grabbed his hips and slammed his the rest of the way down until Alec’s ass was flush against Jace’s hips.

“ you were taking far to long Alexander” Magnus the whole time had been leisurely rocking against Jace but now Jace was buried deep inside Alec he picked up the pace.

Jace placed his hands on Alec’s hips and helped him rock back and forth on his cock, after a short while Magnus grabbed Alec’s arms and pulled them behind him before pushing him forward, Magnus let out a groan “ well if I knew how hot, your hole looked stuffed full of blondie's cock, I would of suggest a threesome well before now"

Magnus slowly pulled out of Jace, watching his hole gape a little before slowly closing again, he reached over and grabbed a couple of pillows and with a bit of difficulty placed them under Jace, so Jace could fuck up into Alec whilst he fucked Jace, once everyone was positioned better he immediately slammed back inside Jace which in return made him pushed up into Alec hard, Alec let out a loud scream as Jace’s cock slammed against his prostate. 

Everyone was a sweaty sticky mess, Magnus was fucking Jace, Jace was fucking Alec.

“ If only you could see your self Alexander, your hole is so puffy and swollen around Jace” Magnus heard Jace scoff “ dont know why your laughing, your hole isnt looking much different with my cock stuffed in you" 

Magnus held both Alec’s wrist in one hand whilst he ran his fingers around the Alec where Jace was buried inside of him “ next time Alexander, I will be inside of you next to Blondie here" Magnus pushed a finger in next to Jace’s cock, Alec let out a sob when he felt Magnus finger moving inside of him.

“ please Sir, can I cum? I’ll do anything”

Magnus let go of Alec’s wrist and slapped a hand against Alec’s ass cheek “ No Alexander you dont have permission, I will cum first then after I give Blondie permission to cum you will then beg for your orgasm and then I will allow you to cum, now fuck yourself on Jace like a good slut!”  
Magnus gripped Jace’s hips and started to pound into Jace’s ass, Jace reached up and took a hold of the headboard whilst Alec fucked himself on Jace’s cock.

“ Oh shit, I’m going to fill this hole up with my cum” 

“ please sir, please let me cum" feeling Magnus’s release had Jace right on the edge.

“ cum for me blondie" Jace slammed up into Alec as he came.

“ PLEASE SIR!, I need to cum”

“ Alexander, that’s not what I asked for was it, I want you to beg" Magnus grabbed Alec’s hair bringing him up right so he could reach round and wrap his hand around Alec’s cock.

“ oh fuck! Please sir, please I’ll do anything you want, I need to cum, I’ll be good boy and never fuck Jace again without permission"

“ Alexander who do you belong to" Magnus tugged on his hair harder.

“ you Sir" Alec was getting closer, if Jace hadnt of cummed already he would have watching the scene in front of him

“ What are you Alexander?!”

“Imyourslut" 

“ Sorry I didnt quite hear you"

“ IM YOUR SLUT”

“ cum"

Alec let out a ear piercing scream and came all over Jace’s chest and Magnus hand, Magnus slowly stroked Alec through the lasting effects of his orgasm before letting go of his hair and cock and watching him fall forward.

♡♡♡

Alec slowly opened his eyes a few minutes later to find himself cleaned up and lying on fresh sheets whilst both his dominant's had wrapped themselves around him, stroking his hair.

“ There’s our beautiful boy, so how was it?, was your fantasy everything you wanted" Jace placed a kiss against Alec’s shoulder blade.

“ And more, fuck that was hotter than I imagined, thank you for indulging me"

“ it was our pleasure Alexander, I must admit I was a bit cautious when you came to us with it, we dont usually call you a slut so I wasnt sure if it would be to much for you” Magnus placed his hand against Alec’s cheek

“ But he owned it in the end didnt he Magnus” Jace smirked at Magnus 

“ oh most definitely darling, now it’s time to sleep, I dont know about you two but I’m exhausted” Magnus placed a kiss to Alec’s lips before leaning over to kiss Jace as well.

Once everyone was snuggled down, Magnus flicked his wrist and turned off the lights, Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Jace’s voice.

“ next time you two can fulfil my fantasy"

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Anyone at anytime could of used their safeword, all three men are in a committed relationship with each other.
> 
> I would love it if you would leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of it 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
